


lovesick - side a

by IrisAnne



Series: lovesick tapes [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alter Egos, Alternate Reality, Dimension Travel, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Name Changes, Reincarnation, Suspense, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAnne/pseuds/IrisAnne
Summary: твои руки теплызначит выстрел будет метким----Jack is a depressed amnesiac voice actor looking to recover his lost memories of his beloved. When Anti contacts Jack from an alternate dimension claiming to be him from a past life, Jack must relive the lives of his past reincarnations in order to reawaken his lost memories and save his dimension from Anti.





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted to make this series a graphic novel or sum shit but i cant draw to save my life nor do i have the motivation to do so. i literally could not give less of a fuck abt my other projects but my dumbass is gonna try to finish them anyway AJLDBJLKF enjoy sluts

Something about the entire situation seemed wrong to him.

It couldn't be that simple, he thought, to save the world in this manner.

He gazed up at the sky where a singular black box floated harmlessly harmfully. Inside it stood a man and a woman, both looking disdainfully at the ground below.

A woman with vibrant pink hair yelled at him to rescue the inhabitants of the black box, but he couldn't move at all. The man and woman were behind what appeared to be a glass wall, and while he knew who they were and what their motivation was, their appearance shifted to that of his beloved, whom he knew was safe alongside him on the ground world.

The woman's voice starts to lull him to sleep, and he unfurls his wings as he flies up to the black box.


	2. Пионы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now the actual story begins egirls B)

“Hey, now, don’t fall asleep on me!” A light shove on his shoulder and Jack jerks awake with a loud  _ I’m up! _ as Robin chuckles at his  _ very _ sleep-deprived friend.

“Sorry, were you saying something?” Jack apologized. “I was totally listening, by the way, but I just want to make sure that it wasn’t something totally relevant to the task at hand.” 

The ‘task at hand’, as Jack lightly put it, was the newest film Robin and the rest of the animators were working on entitled “Snowglobe”---a film Jack had no knowledge of given that it was a silent film and none of the characters had any dialogue for him to perform. It was nearly finished and Robin only needed to finish editing the audio before sending it up to the main director, who would review and polish the movie before deciding what to do next. Really, the entire process of filmmaking was boring to Jack and he couldn’t be bothered to learn what the hierarchy was in the company despite being employed by them for more than three years at this point. As far as he knew, he was making a little over what Robin was earning, but definitely far less than the composers. 

“You fucking suck dude,” Robin commented before throwing a magazine on to Jack’s lap. “I was telling you about my interview with that guy you said you went to University with. He published it earlier today and I got an actual hardcover magazine from him too.”

Jack flipped through the pages of the magazine rather quickly, his mind more interested in the feeling of the pages slip through his thumb than the actual article itself.

“Dude, I completely forgot how fucking fake magazines feel,” Jack said. “It’s all covered in like, a film of plastic.”

“It’s so we don’t throw it out, Jack,” Robin argued. “God, haven’t you seen the news lately?”

“Shut up, old man.” Jack got up from his spot on the purple sofa in Robin’s office. “I’m gonna go take a piss. Do you want me to bring you anything back from the vending machine?”

“Knowing that you never wash your hands, I’ma have to give a hard pass on that.”

Jack flicked Robin’s head as he walked out the office, laughing at Robin’s pained expression as he threw on his jacket.

The outside of Robin’s office was cold, and there was frost growing on the windows. Jack huddled himself closer to his body, making the strenuous trek down the hall and to the bathroom. It was late, and everybody else in the office including maintenance had left for home hours ago, leaving Jack and Robin by themselves on the floor of the office building their company rented.

The office building was placed in the outskirts of a city with other towers scattered throughout the surrounding area. The floor Illuminate--the company Jack and Robin worked for--rented was higher up than what Jack was comfortable with, especially considering the fact that the higher up the building they were, the colder it got at night and the sicker Jack felt going up and down the elevator. From their height they could see over the horizon on a clear day, but right now all Jack could see was snow falling down in ungraceful clumps down to the ground. The city shone an electric blue and seemed still, like a photograph of a glass city. Everything was made of glass and light and shone blue, and Jack wondered how people who lived in the heart of the city could sleep at night when none of the lights ever turned off. 

He sighed and turned from the windows, skeleton key in hand. Nights like these made him feel melancholic for some reason, like a distant memory of a warm home sheltering him from the harsh outside world. Jack frowned at the thought and waved it away as he pushed the spare parts room open.

The room was dark, unsurprisingly. Jack gripped his bag tightly and made his way to the pile of glass screens that were meant to be used to replace the holograms when they eventually wore down.

_ As much as I hate stealing from this place _ , Jack thought to himself,  _ it sure is convenient to be best friends with the guy whose only job is to make sure no one steals from this room _ . 

After grabbing a few more discarded parts, Jack locked the door behind him and made his way back to Robin’s office right across the hall. 

“Did you have a safe trip?” Robin asked half-heartedly, his fingers quickly typing away at the holographic keyboard beneath his hands. “No scary monsters jump out at ya?”

“Shut up, Robin,” Jack plopped back down to his spot, careful not to shift his bag too much. “Are ye almost done? I want to take a fat nap before going to sleep.”

“I thought you said that sleep is for the weak?” Robin raised an eyebrow. 

“People change, Robin,” Jack countered. “What, are you against character development and don’t think I as a human man who is trying to better himself doesn’t get tired anymore? Pretty fucking insensitive of you, if you ask me.”

“Then how come you don’t quit smoking during recordings, huh?” Robin argued back. “It’s not helping the environment in any case.”

“Shut up.” Jack threw the magazine over his eyes and feigned sleeping while staring at the close-ups of the graphics of the magazine, black text over white blurring together into a dark unclear gray. If he concentrated enough, he could see Robin’s name in the blur and his own name mixed in the sea of nonsensical words.  
  


 

“God I hate working late,” Robin complained, locking the building doors behind them as Jack made his way to the sidewalk adjacent to the building’s entrance. “Especially now that the weather’s gone from bad to worse.” Jack hummed in agreement, stretching out his worn out limbs.

“That’s one thing I hate about winter,” Jack said. “It seems like I have more memories of the cold than I do of the heat, and given how winter here lasts almost six months-”

“It might as well last all year,” Robin finished, rolling his eyes. “You say the same thing every time.”

“I do not.”

“Do to.”

“Fuck you.”

Robin laughs.

“Hey, did you hear that they’re finally able to record memories now?” he asked. Jack scrunched his eyebrows.

“What, like it’s hard?” Robin lightly shoves him.

“Shut up and lemme tell my story.” Jack rolls his eyes and mimics zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. “Anyways, supposedly they were able to record a cyborg’s memory using a microchip installed in his brain or something and play it back on a monitor.”

“I feel like that doesn’t count because cyborg’s are already, like, half-computer or something,” Jack pointed out.

“Could be. I don’t know, just thought it was interesting that it’s taking them this long to figure out a way to playback memories considering that they found out memories can’t be forgotten, just stored away or something. Doesn’t a friend of yours work in the research lab?”

“Used to. He got fired or quit or whatever before he could start on the project,” Jack informed. Robin only nodded in agreement, lost in his own thoughts again and they walked to the nearest bus stop in silence until Robin asked,

“Do you think you’ll be able to remember if they succeed in the project?”

Jack didn’t answer. Robin was about to repeat himself again, thinking that Jack must not have heard him until he answered,

“We’ll see.”

  
  


In truth, Jack already knew that the project would fail. His main reason for stealing spare parts from the company he worked for was because he had stolen the documents necessary for the researchers in the next city over to successfully accomplish what they had set out for. (How he had managed to do so still seemed rather baffling to Jack himself, although, he thought, still completely in character for him.) 

He himself had dubbed his ‘secret project’ “Project M,” a seemingly childish but convenient name for his memory-recovery project. Jack had lost most of his memories in an accident that he couldn’t even remember occurring and (while he would normally be inclined to stick to his philosophy “go with the flow”) had also subsequently lost the memory of a person he held very close to his heart. With only the gut feeling that that special person was still out there looking for him, Jack set out to find a way to recover his memories and find the only person possibly connected to his past.

To him, at least, it seemed like a very noble task to do. The doctors who had taken care of him during his recovery were completely useless in helping him figure out who that special person was and the only other information he had were just basic paperwork that was already in place in the system. 

_ Even though this situation is almost entirely hopeless _ , Jack thought to himself as he wrote down notes of his project,  _ I can’t help but wonder who that person is _ . 

With that thought in mind, Jack set out to complete his ‘mission’ by any means necessary and find that person again.


End file.
